


Love, The Strongest Weapon

by EchoStar7



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Angst, But he's covered because he got his boyfriend Vincent, Cloud Strife Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Tifa Lockhart, Mentioned Zack Fair, Nightmares, Past Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Vincent is very good at hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoStar7/pseuds/EchoStar7
Summary: With love almost anything is possibleA series of One-Shots and Two-Shots
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine
Kudos: 23





	Love, The Strongest Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a One-Shot Series so there's going to be multiple parts
> 
> But in this part cloud has a nightmare about Sephiroth coming back

_"Help.."_

__

__

_"Somebody... help..."_

__

__

It's never been this bad before, at least not in awhile. Cloud struggled as the hand that was choking him lifted him into the air

"Nobody can hear you, nobody can save you.." his worst enemy and ex-lover Sephiroth said quietly

"Vincent.....Tifa.....Zack..." Clouds vision started to become dark, but he felt someone shaking him.... trying to save him

_"Cloud?"_

__

__

....

_"Wake up Cloud..."_

__

__

....

_"Sweetheart, please wake up..."_

__

__

Cloud took a deep breath as his eyes finally opened

_"Uhnn...."_

Cloud felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him "Are you ok Sweetheart?" Vincent, it was Vincent. Cloud leaned into the embrace

"Yea, but..... I don't wanna sleep anymore.." Cloud said, voice still shaking. "Cloud.... you need your sleep" 

"But I-" Cloud was cut off by a soft kiss "I know you saw him in your dream, you were sleep talking.... but he can't hurt you anymore I'm here"

"Can we just cuddle for the rest of the night...please?" Cloud almost cried. Vincent looks over at the bedside clock [1:52AM]

Vincent sighed, "Oh I suppose" he agreed

They stayed in their Embrace until the sun came up, knowing that it was all going to be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Huaggg... FINALLY DONE
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know if there are any mistakes that I need to fix
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated


End file.
